Last Christmas
by inudemon02
Summary: Chaos was hurt last Christams by Her so called boyfriend Andy when She give him a locket. Lets just say she gets hurt BAD! Can one boy heal her heart? Shaos shadowXchaos R&R and flames will light the tree!


A Christmas ago

Chaos just gives Andy a heart locket, which she works really hard on. 

Chaos said," hey Andy-kun."

A baby blue hedgehog with green eyes wears a red shirt with jeans and white shoes took the heart locket, which is red, and blue with a gold star in the middle, you can see how hard chaos work on it.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Andy gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek," thanks Chaos. I love it and you." _I HATE IT! It's so girly I give to my other girl dark fire later. _

The very next day at the mall.

Chaos was shopping with the gift cards she got form friends," I wonder what I should get with my gift card."

She turn the corner to see Andy and a black chameleon with purple eyes wearing a purple tank top, some black shorts, some shoes like  
Sonic's but they're purple and white, and some white gloves. Chaos knew this girl; Her named was Dark fire and Espio older sister.

They were making out, but Andy stop and hand her the locket s that chaos made him," Hey babe, I have something for you."

Chaos just listens in.

Dark fire said," A locket! Oh Andy I love it!"

" Open it up, Darkie."

Dark fire nods and open it and its says,' _I love you, Babe.' _

Once bitten and twice shyed  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Chaos gasp ever so quiet,' _he cheated on me and use my locket! How dare he!" _

Few days later Chaos broke up with Andy but She was still hurt about the hold thing.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

This year envy had a party and Chaos was hoping Andy won't show up but Andy always love to party.

Chaos walks in with a box in her hands to give to her crush, Shadow the hedgehog. She had a huge crush on him; few days after she broke with Andy and She was save form Eggman (She was being herself when that happen)

Envy hugs her," Hey Andy is here, I try make sure he stay away form you."

" Ok, shadow?"

" Upset, Amy just broke with him, Take him now!"

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

She walks around try to get away form Andy but some how and some way He caught up to her," Hey Chaos-chan."

She looks at him," Oh hey Andy."

Andy said," Hey can we talk, I just broke up with dark fire two days ago and I need a friend."

Chaos said," well…"

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Rouge walks to them," Andy! Leave poor Chaos alone or else!"

Andy said," Or else what?"

Echo behind Rouge with Hanyou and Gold wolf," Or else we pound you to the ground!"

Andy nods and walks away form chaos who broke down in tears.

Rouge hugs her," Let him be, Babe. He shouldn't cheat on you and use your gift to get to that girl."

Chaos just cries harder.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Hanyou said," Oh crap, crying girl."

Echo said," Hey someone go and get that guy, what was his named?"

Gold wolf said," I know! I will be right back."

Chaos just cries on rouge who tries to clam her down.

A voice said to the girls," What happen? Gold wolf told me Chaos is crying "

Rouge said," SHADOW! The guy we need!"

Shadow said," Hun?"

Chaos looks up at him with tears down her face," Oh hey shadow." She said ever so quiet.

Shadow said," May I rouge?"

Rouge nods and hand Chaos over to Shadow," Sure, Shadow."

Shadow said," Lets go outside."

Chaos nods," Ok."

So they went outside and it's snowing. ( Rumors say Gold wolf did it)

Chaos said," Its pretty." Then she rubs her arms," I have to forget my jacket."

Shadow hugs her form the behind and let be grateful not of the girls won't rude it this by hitting shadow and saying,' stop raping her!'

" Better Windy?"

" Yeah Shady"

They laugh and blush at the nicknames they said to each other.

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Chaos said," OH shadow I have your gift."

" Really? I have yours, too."

" Me first, Shady."

Chaos gives him the box as He open it she started to frown,' _He might not like it but it's worth a shoot.' _

Shadow pulls out a locket that is red and black with a silver star on it," WOW! Chaos this really great! I bet you did by yourself, right?"

" Yeah and you really like it?"

" I love it, Windy."

Shadow give her a box and Chaos opens it and sees a blue and white heart locket it with a small red heart on with the wind mark on it," Oh shadow, I love it!"

Shadow said," Let me put on you."

" Ok, shadow."

So Shadow puts on her then Chaos turns around," well?"

" Your beautiful with it on."

" Thanks, I can your on if you want."

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

So chaos puts on Shadow locket then he turns around," well, Windy?"

" Perfect for you, shadow just perfect."

Shadow looks above him and sees a small flower above them," I wonder who put it up?"

" I can give one guess."

" Our friends?"

" Yep."

Shadow kiss chaos on the lips," well we need to thank them, don't we?"

Chaos kiss him back," yep, we do."

Then they hear some tapping noise, they turn to see Sonic with a smile," hey Love birds, Want to make out?"

Shadow said," Its getting cold maybe later." Then he laughs,' you just want a show, Faker."

Sonic flips him the bird as Chaos give one to him," Right back at you!"

Shadow laughs and kiss her forehead," thanks, babe."

"Anytime, Shadow."

So they walk back in and Andy run to chaos," chaos-chan! Will you go out with me?"

Before She can said anything Shadow punches him to into the cold," NO! Why she date a guy who treat her bad!"

Andy said," Hey why do you just leave her be. Your not her boyfriend!"

" I'm now, and I will kill myself if you touch her again you sick mind, girl hater boy!"

"Why you!"

Hanyou appears behind shadow," problem, shadow?"

" Andy"

Hanyou said," Hey Goldie! You and me and Andy fight now!"

Gold wolf appears in a snow pile," YEAH!"

Hanyou sweetdrops," how did you end up there?"

" Good Question, bro."

"Never mind."

Shadow blinks," Gold wolf is weird.'

Chaos said," yep you get use to it."

After the party

Shadow and Chaos walks out the back door and sees Andy ping to a tree with his underwear and beat up pretty bad. Hanyou and Gold wolf sleeping below him.

Shadow said," Ok, I'm taking you home." _Wow that must been fun, oh well. I better get chaos home before those two get any ideas _

" Ok, shady."

**OK! I'm done and The song is called last Christmas by Taylor swift hope you like it! **


End file.
